


约翰的新保姆

by Mr_Sophistication



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sophistication/pseuds/Mr_Sophistication
Summary: 男孩约翰给他自己选了一名新保姆。
Relationships: The Deep | Kevin/The Homelander | John, The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [John's New Caregiver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644711) by [Mr_Sophistication](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sophistication/pseuds/Mr_Sophistication)



凯文人生的前二十年都用来努力让他自己挤进沃特。

他真的努力了。他参加沃特名下的青少年贞洁互助会，然后因为不会吸卷烟，以及吸更多的东西，而被赶出去。他的书包大张着嘴，像一具布艺尸体一样，吐出几本海洋杂志。那是它的内脏。他半盲的金鱼朋友在地上扑腾尖叫。

怎么了，凯文？它用摩根·弗里曼的声音说。我感觉好怪。

凯文没办法说话。他自己也在大口呼吸。鳃全都打开了，但空气似乎厌恶他的呼吸系统，以至于不愿服务于他。十三岁的凯文和他的一切被倾倒在路边上。车辆疾驰而过。

他还记得他是怎样救下了他地上濒死的朋友。九十年代初，有一批科学家热衷于研究鱼类视力的奥秘，因此做了种种试验。他们将玉米淀粉直接注入金鱼的眼珠，想看它们是否能够用侧线继续导航。被批量制造出来的盲鱼们四下冲撞，丝毫不知道自己已经因此受伤。鱼缸被排泄物和血弄得一塌糊涂。

凯文当时听到这里吓得动弹不得。那你们后来怎么样？他问。他睿智的朋友沉默片刻，受伤的鱼尾摆动几下，回答他：后来我们死了。我遇到你，因此要晚些才能死。

你不能这么想！凯文失声惊叫。他像个没看过史蒂芬·金作品的孩子一样，对着下水道尖叫起来。然后他伸出手去，把那鱼从飘浮的避孕套和碎酒瓶中捞起来，好像迟了一秒，它就会安安心心地去死，而他则会在无数个噩梦里见到从它鼓胀肚皮中爬出来的嫩白蛆虫。

我不该带你来的。此刻，凯文看着濒死的金鱼，察觉到自己哭得像个娘炮。我只是想分享一些东西。我想分享你。你知道那么多东西。

我只是游得远些。金鱼安慰他道。它的鱼鳍颤抖着，上面的水珠被重力偷走。我游得够远了，凯文。放我走吧。

胡说。凯文弹跳起来，捧起金鱼，完全忘记了他的书包。他开始狂奔，鼻涕眼泪混成一团。我知道附近有游泳池或者消防栓。你只是需要水。听我说，你只是需要水。

我需要的是你。鱼回答。别送我去水边，凯文。听我的话。

为什么？

我不想死在水里。它回答。凯文，你看，我游过那么多地方，我了解水。但我不了解陆地，正如你们不了解海洋。我们应该……最终，我们应该去我们不了解的地方。

……我们不了解的地方。凯文重复它的话。但我是怪胎，我在哪里都是。这不会变的。

哦，操你的。鱼说。你是个他妈的英雄，白痴。

凯文埋了它。五分钟后，摩根·弗里曼被他邻居家的猫挖出来，勉强吃掉了一半。不知它眼珠里的淀粉是否已经发了霉。也许这是为什么另一半迟迟没有猫咪垂青。

那是凯文第一次把自己和“英雄”挂上钩。

——

“你确定你要用这个当你面试准备的个人经历陈述吗？”洛克茜感到她的牙齿很干。她意识到这是因为她已经维持一个厌恶的表情太久。“拜托，你听起来像个变态。”

“但我已经在这里了。”凯文不安地看看她。他的海洋馆纪念连帽衫下全是冷汗，嘴唇哆嗦着，因为刚才的演练而干燥。“我改了好几次。但没有人帮我。别人都是怎么做的？”

洛克茜看着他，像看着一幅即将被替代掉的丑陋现代画。

“别人只是说说他们有多爱玛丽莲·梦露。”她最终这么说，然后推着吸尘器走远了。

凯文焦虑得想死。每到这时他会又一次想到那条金鱼。他想知道它是否也在这种看似永恒的焦虑中宣告放弃，把自己交付给死亡。它一个朋友也没有。也许它并不认可凯文。凯文只是一个长着鳃的人类低能儿，远没有它的智慧与沧桑。也许它恨凯文。恨自己被一个白痴救下来，因此不得不当那白痴的朋友。现在这个白痴又在消费他们之间的友谊，只为了挤进一个他本来就配不上的志愿者名额。

他觉得刚才的那个清洁工很火辣。和她说话让他安心一些。想象她没穿衣服的样子则会让他感到些许高兴。逃离眼前等待面试的窘境。也许她就在前面的隔间里等着他，红发散落下来，胳膊上有哪个前男友的纹身。她一定经验丰富，因此会教他怎么做才能让她开心。她不会指望他通晓一切，她会喜欢他傻兮兮的样子，吻他的冷汗，他勃起的自尊。

凯文硬了。

他的运动裤一阵发紧。现在他麻烦大了。凯文抬头看向监控的方向，在幽深的镜头中感受到了嘲笑。他试了好几次，怎么都没办法让它软下去。他旁边的面试者神色古怪地看看他，然后挪到另一排。他又一次想死。

一名金发的助理与一名穿着白大褂的中年男子坐在他面前。凯文这才意识到他已经离开走廊好一会，并且坐在了面试的房间内。他好像神奇地丢失了一小段记忆。

“你申请的岗位很有竞争性，你知道。”金发女郎说。凯文不敢看她。她的声音就像光芒一样倾泻直下。他只能点点头。“而且虽然没有直接提及……我们以为会见到更多的女性应聘者。”

凯文迷茫地抬起头，这才发现在这两人身后是一面巨大的镜子。他能完全看见他自己的模样。

“你认为你是‘宜人并且善于沟通’的吗？”女郎问道。

“我，呃，我想是的。我可以和鱼……”

女郎低头打了个勾。“你会怎样应对哭泣的孩子？”

镜子的另一头好像有什么闷闷地响了一声。那男子起身离开，大概去处理什么技术故障了。

“凯文？”

“我会——我知道该怎么…我是说，我知道孩子们一般为什么会哭。”凯文回答。他还是紧张。“他们想要被关注，然后被照顾……不被区别对待。”

他自己都觉得这有点没头没脑。

女郎没说什么。他大着胆子打量她。她看起来很年轻，但似乎更加老练。也许她不比他大多少。十七岁？十八岁？他不确定。他刚满十六岁就冲来报了名。

“你认为你自己应对危机的能力如何？”

金鱼在路面上弹跳。“很好。”凯文回答。“只要掌握潮汐的时间。”

女郎好像被逗笑了。她边记笔记边看他。凯文的脸开始变烫。

“你对你之后的工作内容有什么了解吗？”这可能是最后一个问题，因为她有些放松地靠在椅子上，漫不经心地看着手表。

“呃，我知道这是志愿服务。也许帮你们发发传单，宣传一些新的产品，然后……”成为英雄。“我可以做到一些事，你知道吗？我可以潜水很深，然后……”

那男子回来了。

“你刚才说你可以和鱼什么？”他问。凯文注意到他喘着粗气，似乎心情不佳。

“……我正要说，我可以和鱼说话。”

他们耳语了一阵。男子看了凯文好几眼。女郎则怀疑地注视回去。

“这可能有点突然。”男子说。他摸了一把脑袋，好像面对世界末日。“我们打算选你。”

凯文僵住了。

女郎也看了他一眼。这次她的目光里有一丝隐隐约约的厌恶了。但她很快露出笑容。“没错，凯文。我想决定是这样的。”

“但我还没——”

“这是玛德琳·斯提尔威尔，我的助理。”男子说道。“至于我，你可以叫我‘博士’。”


	2. Chapter 2

凯文得到了一大堆宣传册。但大部分都是他已经收集过的那些。他还有了一个门卡，上面是他在中学第一年时拍的那张照片。脸上连一根胡须都没有，看起来很逊。

他还得到了一些纪念品。印着沃特公司名的铅笔、鸭舌帽与T恤。

但他没有得到任何培训。他找遍宣传册，也没找到自己所在的这个项目究竟是哪一个。他打电话给玛德琳·斯提尔威尔，但她表示她在洗澡并且建议他稍安勿躁。

于是凯文稍安勿躁。他穿着沃特的T恤，戴着沃特的鸭舌帽，以及他自己的慢跑裤（特地选择了裆部比较宽松的那种），从围墙边缘刷过门卡后，经过一条漫长无比的隧道，最终到达一座巨大的建筑面前。

玛德琳在台阶边等他。她打着一把阳伞，他能看见她脸上的雀斑在阴影里若隐若现。这让她一下子很美。

“你来早了。”她好笑地看着他，好像不能理解他的热情。“而且你穿得……”她思考了一会，没找到合适的形容词，于是作罢。“博士今天不会在这里陪我们。”

她领着他往里走。凯文大约换了四五个电梯，以至于他已经不清楚自己究竟身处何处。在最后一个电梯里，他忍不住开口。

“你们需要我做什么？”

玛德琳这次没有逃避任何问题。她耸耸肩。“就是我们问你的那些。我们需要你宜人，应对哭泣与危机。”

电梯门打开。一条显然空旷很多的走廊暴露出来。它干净而光滑，像某个电子仿生人的产道。

走廊很长，似乎是彻夜亮着灯，凯文能感觉到他头顶的高科技日光灯罩散发出疲惫的热量。

玛德琳头也不回地往前走。但她后背紧绷，穿着套装的身体在高跟鞋的支撑下微微颤抖。她在害怕。凯文不知道她在害怕什么。也许害怕是一种新的企业文化。他胡思乱想地看向她微微摆动的臀部。

“你签署的协议里包括一条。”玛德琳开口，声音在走廊中显得空灵又遥远。她回头看凯文，一瞬间，凯文捕捉到她眼睛蓝中带绿的那部分。“我知道你可能看得比较简略，凯文。但我必须对你重申一遍——这也是规定。”

她停下脚步，凯文差点撞上去。

“什么？”

玛德琳有一会没说话。她好像一下子被某种未知的良知充满。她带着一股柔情注视着凯文，那目光让他浑身僵硬。

“无论发生什么，你不能擅自离开。”她说。“这条走廊是唯一的路。如果你需要帮助，可以按下按钮然后等待我们进来。”

凯文迷茫地看着她。“进来哪里？”

玛德琳看了一眼走廊尽头。她没有回答凯文的问题，似乎有点后悔刚才说得太多。她转身继续前行。凯文犹豫几秒钟，跟了上去。

走廊尽头是一扇小门。凯文注意到门框比他自己的头顶高不了多少。也许他再长两年，就必须得低着头进去才行了。

“等等。”在玛德琳拿出门卡时，他叫住了她。“我们不需要……安全检查之类的吗？”

玛德琳这次根本没回头。她刷她的门卡，白色的小门分成两边滑开。里面还有两扇，或者更多的门。她往旁边横跨一步，让出位置。

“我不能再进去了。”她说。“至于安全检查，放心吧。”她笑了笑。“你不会伤害到里面的任何人的。”

凯文从她面前走过，感受到她的目光仍然落在他的后背处。他突然有一种很害怕的感觉：也许这是他最后一次见到玛德琳。他连她洗澡的样子都没见过呢。

他独自走过那两扇门。最后一扇格外地厚，像电影里保险库的门。他一边往里走，一边打量门的厚度，以至于走了神。

“嗨。”

凯文吓了一跳，四下寻找声音的来源。

他发觉自己处于一个不太大的房间里。房间六面全都铺了类似于隔音海绵一样的东西。那种材质好像很贵，在他的运动鞋下发出细小的声响，他行走在昂贵的沙漠里。

灯光比走廊稍微暗一些，让眼睛更舒服。没有顶灯，像高级住宅一样，灯光从天花板的四面溢出，乖巧地投射在他脸上。房间柔软的地板上摆放着一些塑料积木，一艘拼了一半的军舰在织料上搁浅。

在这些东西的后方，一个年约十岁的金发男孩盯着凯文。

凯文吓呆了。他自己都不明白为什么自己在那孩子的注视下突然动弹不得。他保持着刚进门的姿势，眼睁睁看着男孩从小床上跳下来，走向自己。凯文感到自己像自然节目里那些不小心闯进捕食者领地的傻帽小动物。

男孩对他伸出手，凯文意识到他在等着自己握手。

“我是约翰。”男孩说，脸上带着笑容。

那笑容让凯文有些不舒服。它太标准了，像牙膏广告上那些孩子会做的，露出太多牙齿，一下子分不清是在威胁还是表示友好。

凯文握住约翰的手，温度略高于他，并且很快抽了回去。

“你是凯文。”约翰用一种命令的口吻说道。他蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，露出极其聪明的神色。“我知道你。”

“你知道我？”

“当然。”约翰坐回床上。他明明仰着头看凯文，凯文却感到自己在被俯视。“我选了你。”

一段沉默。凯文笑了起来。他必须笑，否则可能会发疯。

“我以为我是来整理文-文件的。”凯文说。“我是来整理文件的。”

“知道我为什么会选你吗？”约翰耐心地看着他。

但凯文已经处于崩溃边缘。他在房间的一角蹲下来，抹了一把脸。

“我不会给……我以为我是来做更多、我——我不是给你们看小孩的，操。日本正在杀死抹香鲸，而你们让我——”

他突然飞了起来，脖子那里很痛，一只小手牢牢地抓在那里。约翰飘浮在他面前，只用了一只手扼住他的脖颈，让他背靠着墙够不到地面。那双儿童运动鞋悬空，男孩从房间的另一端到这里似乎是瞬间的事。一点风打在凯文脸上，带着清洁剂的气味。那是约翰的气味。男孩看着他，额前的金色刘海被风吹起，那双蓝色的眼睛此刻散发着红光，灼热逼人，空气都要被烤焦了。

“你不能说那个字。”约翰轻声说。他们距离那么近，凯文的眼睛里映出男孩的模样。约翰欣赏了一会他自己的倒影，这才继续。“没有人可以在这里说那个字。永远。”

男孩伸出一只手，准确地按在凯文的胸口。在那只小手下，一颗心脏狂跳。约翰因此有点走神，他按了按，让那心脏跳得更快。

“而且，凯文。”他说。“你不该打断我。那很不礼貌。”

他收回手，凯文没有动弹。约翰皱起眉头。“凯文？”

凯文点点头。又过了几秒钟，约翰眼睛里的红光才消失。他退开一点。凯文砸在地上，和军舰成为同类。

“……按钮。”这是凯文说出的第一句话。“按钮在哪里？我需要——”

约翰坐在地上摆弄他的积木。凯文开始砸门，男孩充耳不闻，把一块完整的积木捏成红色粉末，然后看着掌心的残余物。

他这样玩到第三块，才起身走向凯文。看着后者因为他的靠近而努力往角落里缩，约翰感到欢欣。

“从来没有按钮。”他看着凯文，用刚放学回家的声音说。“以及，你尿裤子了。”


	3. Chapter 3

约翰最近心情不太好。

起因是他不小心弄坏了他的毛毯。约翰的眼睛能看透它脆弱的编织方式，那些细长的毛绒料子怎样机械无趣地结合在一起，为他的夜晚创造毫无必要的温暖。

而事实是他高估了它。给了它它原本不配的关注和信任。约翰信任它会陪伴他，直到他不再需要它。

它只是他最老的那个玩具。

约翰的世界就是如此。门打开，新的玩具被送进来，他欣赏它们，最终不可避免地摧毁它们。

它们大多数时间毫无怨言，乖乖被分解成约翰希望的样子。另一些时刻，它们会尖叫，哭泣与求饶。这让约翰偶尔感到自己好像做错了事。

当这样的时刻来临，约翰就回到他的毛毯里。从不受伤的皮肤在毛绒下起着静电，摸上去有摸到玩具边角一样的感觉。这让他感到安全。

也有一些特例。博士送来的特例。

博士似乎从时间的最开始就存在了。隔着门，约翰能分辨出他头骨的形状。他看见他口袋里的薄荷糖与钢笔。

博士为他送来一些和他差不多的大人。大多数是女性。约翰对她们充满好奇。她们声音柔和而轻快，与此同时心跳又居高不下。她们教他拼积木，为他播放视频，偶尔，非常非常偶尔，她们颤抖着摸他的头发。

当他学着视频里的方式拥抱其中一个时，她里面的什么东西碎裂了。

这让约翰兴奋。他感到他真正对她造成了影响。约翰在那个短暂的拥抱里感受到一种亲密。他用力把她压向自己。她对他来说很轻。她身上的气味钻入他的嗅觉，她衣物下尚且温暖的皮肉，她皮肤下缓慢铺散的血液，在他的透视下晶莹剔透。

这一刻如此珍贵，因为下一秒，房间内警铃大作。似乎世界上所有的人都涌了进来，她被从约翰的怀里撕下来，拖走。地上有一道长长的深红痕迹。空气中满是金属的气味。

约翰在他的毛毯里，看到博士站在门口。一颗薄荷糖在他口腔里顶撞。

在约翰惊慌失措时，他在吃糖。

约翰记住了这一刻。他在毛毯里呆到过多的清洁剂气味冲进鼻腔，房间里不剩下任何那名女士的痕迹为止。他飘浮在房间中央，感到胸口有什么陷下去了一大块。约翰不喜欢这种感受。

从这一天开始，他省略了欣赏的过程。一切送到他面前的东西，一切由原子组合而成的脆弱物品，他剖开它们，用目光融化它们。

他试了那么多次，只想重现那个拥抱带给他的感受。他想要那种带着温度的亲密。追索那一瞬间，他与他的玩具合二为一，成为更完整的东西的瞬间。

有时他甚至没耐心等待她们说完她们的名字。

但什么都没有。那年轻姑娘身上的气味不再出现了。他哪怕弄碎完全相同的地方，那种让自己为之震颤的东西也再也没有出现过。

这让约翰震怒无比。

最后一次，没有人涌进来。门开了，但一片寂静。几秒后，博士走了进来。

他看起来有点无奈。约翰警惕地注视着他。

他们似乎只是不断地观察彼此。博士身上有什么东西，让约翰有点不安。他在尸体边蹲下，完全不介意皮鞋踩到血迹上。

“我们得谈谈，约翰。”他说。

那种似乎做错了什么的感觉再次来袭。约翰站起身，毛毯从他膝盖上掉落下来。他没去捡。

博士伸手把尸体的眼睛合上。约翰发现她有一双金棕色的眼睛，在日光灯的照射下很好看。

“我认为你是故意的。”博士说。

约翰有一会没说话。他看着血迹在地板上蔓延，有一种放松的感觉。

他意识到，这是他的双眼看见的东西。在那些细小的管道里流动的正是它们。但这些人直到它流淌出来才开始惊惶。没人考虑过这就是约翰每天看见的东西。

“不，”约翰开口了。“我想你是故意的。”

他仰起头，知道自己看起来很帅气。于是他露出笑容，想要符合这个形象。

博士好像有点意外。他呼出两口薄荷味的空气，用一种尊重的目光看着约翰。等待着。

“你就是故意的。”约翰的胆子大了起来。“你知道我会弄坏它们。你每次都知道。但你每次都送来新的。”

“这是一个考验。”博士回答。“我需要确认你不会伤害比你弱小的东西，以及人。”

如果这是在二十年后，约翰会从他的口袋里抽出那个小小的记事本，撕出其中的一页，然后问他：那么，你能确认你可以捏着它环游世界，而不留下一点褶皱吗？你能确保你的汗液不会腐蚀它吗？你呼吸一次都会弄走它的一小片纤维，操你的。

博士则会回答：我不能。但这就是为什么我希望你可以做到。你应该比我们更好，而你让我失望了。

但现在，约翰只是愣了好一会。“为什么不能给我更不容易被弄坏的？”他大声说。“这不公平！”

他的声音在房间里虚弱地回荡。博士没有回答他的问题。他们之间隔着一具尸体，但没人在乎那些。

“这是你想要的吗，约翰？”博士问道。“更不容易被弄坏的？”

约翰隐约感觉到这个问句有什么陷阱在里面。但他无法分辨。他最终点了点头。

博士起身，准备离开。约翰跟了上去。“你会给我吗？”

博士扭头看他。“不会。”他平静地回答。“这是你可以做到的事，约翰。”

“你胡说！”

博士没有再说话。他看向约翰床边的毛毯。它完整又无害。

约翰追逐他的目光，一股滚烫的热意涌上他的双颊。此刻他尚且不知道这种感觉叫做“羞辱”。他飘浮在原地，气得浑身发抖，任由博士离开了房间。

这一次，没有人来清理地面。他与尸体呆了一夜。她金棕色的眼珠在眼窝里融化。而他能听见她体内细菌们一点点吃掉她的声音。

约翰发现自己在害怕，可能是有生以来头一次。但他不明白为什么。所以他只是在床上缩成一团，让毛毯保护他。

  * 尸体不见了，他的毛毯被他夜里无数次惊惧的翻身弄出了一个缺口。



约翰看着这个缺口。一直看进线头脱落的断面。

新的女士走进门来，约翰浑然不知。她轻轻地叫他的名字，他转过身来，手背仍然擦着眼睛。

这一天，约翰格外服从。

他根本没有碰她。偶尔，他的目光扫过她金色的卷发，她身上和前面几位没什么区别的裙子。对她发出的声音点点头作为回应。他能感觉到她越来越放松。因为她不再总是微笑了。

在那一天的末尾，约翰漂浮起来，看着屋顶的监控摄像头。“我做得还不错吧？”

没有回应。

“我想自己选。”约翰说。“我已经证明了我能做到，那么现在我要自己选新的玩具。”他停顿了一会，补充道。“新的人。”

门打开了。博士站在门外。他身后是那名女士。

约翰看着他们，就像他们也来自视频里那个色彩过于艳丽的世界。

“将来，你不能选择你服务的人群。”博士说。

约翰没有完全听懂他的话。他看向博士身后的女士，发现她好像没有博士那么老。她卸了妆，也穿着实验服，头发绑着马尾。这比她在房间里的样子好看。

她躲开了他的目光。

“我不想要老师。”约翰说。“我不想要消防员、警察与修车工。我不想要园丁、律师和医生。不要木匠，不要伽利略，不要沙皇。我都不要。”

博士看向他身后的女士。她有点不好意思地开口。“这是我们今天学的内容。”

“你想要什么，约翰？”博士低声问。

约翰笑了。他知道自己会赢，并且会一直赢下去。

“朋友。”他说。“我要朋友。”


	4. Chapter 4

“可是为什么？”

凯文问这话时的神情让人同情。他缩在房间的角落，努力占用最少的空间。

投影里的教育视频仍然在播放。约翰站在投影仪发出的白光前，符合纳粹标准的蓝眼睛没有因为强光而眨动一下。

他小小的身影撕裂画面，扭曲的色彩与线条在他还保留着一点婴儿肥的脸上游动滑行。

约翰盯着凯文，好像后者才是他本课需要学习的内容。

“我告诉过你原因了。”他不耐烦地浮动一下。凯文看起来像打算在墙上挖个洞再钻进去。“因为我选了你。我想选你，就这么简单。”

约翰不忘记露出微笑。凯文的喉咙里传来一点模糊的噪音。他知道那是他杀死了一声尖叫。

“但我不会——我不知道怎样应对…我以为……”

他看着约翰，发现自己正寄希望于他混乱的逻辑能够被一个十岁的孩子补充完整。

而约翰大度地帮了他。

“你什么都不会。”他肯定地说。“你不会唱歌给我听，不会为我解说这些东西。”他往一侧飘浮，允许投影机正常运转。“你只会在我面前尿裤子。”

说到最后一点的时候，约翰脸上浮现出一个调皮的笑容。他看起来像四十年代电影中那种即将成长为牛仔的男孩，会把蟋蟀丢进牛奶里，以获得漂亮女人的注意力。因为呛咳出来的白色液体与红色唇膏而做上几个晚上的怪梦。

凯文下意识地看了一眼自己的裤子。他吞咽一口，不怎么雄伟的喉结上下滚动。

“是的。因此……我想我并不适合做你的——照顾者。”

他努力说话不打磕巴，但牙齿总是违背他的愿望咬合，好像已经做好了成为尸体一部分的觉悟。也许庞贝的人们就是这样的。凯文绝望地想道。他们看着浓烟滚滚而来，吞没他们熟知的一切，侵吞他们的来路。但他们却因此停下了逃跑的脚步，睁大眼睛看着自然的暴戾如何伟大，在毁灭的美景面前，被还原成未来的历史。

约翰落在地上。他走向凯文，像好奇的幼兽，乳牙锋利。

他盯着凯文看，似乎从来都不认识他，或者从来没有注意过凯文的样貌一样。凯文怀疑他过目不忘，而自己已经被记录在案，为未来无数个麻烦埋下伏笔。

“谁教你说这些的，凯文？”

约翰此刻显得极有耐心。他表情认真，花花绿绿的教育宣传片在他身后照常播放，给他小小的身影镀上一层白边。

在他面前，凯文神情里最后一点冷静融化了。

“我和他们说了……约翰，他们看得见我们。”凯文尽量英勇地说，但他还是想哭。“我只是一个志愿者，我还没有念到高中，我不知道怎样给你最-最好的教育。我不知道我会过来做这些……他们都给你选最好的，对不对？他们知道怎样最好。让我走吧，约翰，求你了。求你了。”

凯文让他自己失望了。他啜泣起来。

约翰看着他哭。他呼吸平稳，看着液体从凯文的眼睛里溢出。他感到凯文与那些女人并无什么区别。而这是博士的错。

“你口袋里是什么？”约翰问。

凯文愣住了。他抽噎着看向男孩。“一张申请表。”他说。

他颤抖着拿出那叠了两次的纸张，展示给约翰看。“只要你同意，比我更好的人就会来，……不会有人再尿裤子了。”他很后悔加上最后那句。

约翰的目光浏览那张表格，检阅上面印刷出来的痕迹。他读到了拒绝。

“你的意思是，”男孩说，目光没有离开那张表格。“只要我同意，你就可以走？回到你原来的生活里去？”

凯文点头的力度几乎可以让他的脑袋飞出去。他充满希望地看着约翰，湿润的目光里可以养两尾鱼。

约翰被打动了。他震惊于凯文此刻的脆弱。他跳动了十年的心脏里泛起一丝暖意。

他当然见过别人的眼泪。但那些人并非由他选拔。他只是被迫接受了她们的脆弱和哭泣。现在凯文缩在他面前，比他高那么多的一个雄性，看起来和那些博士选择的人也并无不同。约翰有了他自己的责任。这很新奇。

“把嘴张开。”约翰说。

凯文犹豫着照做了。有了申请表，这时他好像料定约翰不会拿他怎么样。

他慢慢张开嘴唇，约翰看着那个濡湿的空洞。他拿起那张纸，把它一点一点地塞进去。他很小心不让手指沾到凯文的唾液。

一纸拒绝皱成一团。凯文的涎水正沿着下巴往下滴。他不敢合上嘴。于是约翰帮他。

“嚼吧。”约翰轻快地说，好像他们正在做游戏。“我想你能吃下去。”

凯文盯着摄像头看了几秒。约翰等着他放弃。

凯文放弃了。他酸痛的下颌动了动，纸浆在他嘴里起了泡泡。他尝到圆珠笔油墨的味道。玛德琳借给他这支笔让他填写。他尝到自己写上去的每一个字。他的名字在自己的口腔里苦涩地翻滚着。

我的舌头一定蓝了。凯文咽下去的时候想。

他其实还挺高兴的。他该想到约翰不会同意。他本来就不能让任何一个十岁的小孩满意，何况是约翰。他应该高兴约翰这么容易就放过了他。

“我选你还有点别的原因。”约翰说。“你可以和鱼说话，对吧？”他没有用询问的语气。

“呃，是的。但这好像和我们没太大的关联——”

“用什么？”约翰问。他径直指向凯文的肋侧。“用这个吗？”

凯文僵住了。约翰的指尖正指着他的一侧鳃裂。

“……你知道？”

约翰懒得理会这种蠢问题。他伸手去掀凯文的外套。“让我看看。”

凯文以他从未想过的力度推开了他。

约翰往后飘出一段距离。他就像一个短暂失控的小宇航员一样，很快稳定下来。他吃惊地看着凯文，然后兴奋起来。

“你知道你总得给我看的。”他说。

凯文知道约翰是对的。

但他没想到会那么难。他怀抱着成为英雄的梦想走进来，却注定要成为一个孩子的消遣。他怀抱数年的耻辱与能力也要成为这消遣的一部分。凯文知道接下来他会被约翰的目光掏空，变得更加一文不值。他不希望这一刻来得那么快。

他开始脱外套。然后是T恤。背心其实已经有点被鳃裂溢出的液体浸湿，当他掀起布料，湿润的织物连带着一小部分鳃盖掀了起来。疼得他倒吸一口气。

他脱干净了上半身。摄像头仍然闪着红光。没人进来。

房间里只有约翰。约翰什么都没说。他目不转睛地盯着凯文的鳃看，好像一下子失语了。

“它自己会动。”约翰说。“真了不起。”

说到后半句时，他已经伸出手，好奇地触碰鳃裂的边缘。

“这是呼-呼吸器官。”凯文已经喘不过气了。“你最好不要碰它……我就不会。”

“我不是你。”约翰平淡地说。他试着伸进去一根手指，就像寻找丢在里面的什么东西一样，四处抠挖。“你里面好像有东西，凯文。需要帮忙吗？”

凯文想尖叫。大声尖叫。他想要尖叫然后把自己撕成两半。

“那是鳃丝。”他声音颤抖着，用教学的语气说。“用来过滤外来东西的。它们很脆弱。”

他一下子就觉得自己做错了什么。因为约翰的眼睛红了起来。炙热的红光让他感到自己正直视太阳。凯文想要道歉，但舌头却黏在上颚动弹不得。

然而，下一秒，约翰扭过头去，热视线准确地摧毁了角落里的全景监控器。瞬时警报大作。

凯文还在发愣。约翰把手指从他的鳃里拔出来，又在他的运动裤上擦了擦。

“我希望你很会游泳，凯文。”他边说边拿起他的毛毯，抱在怀里。“岛的边缘是悬崖。现在我们走。”


	5. Chapter 5

“我切割的时候别和我说话。”约翰说，他的眼睛射出光线。“我不想在这种时候扫过你。”

他多虑了。他的共犯安静得像条鱼。一大块金属墙面应声倒下，里面细细密密的管道全坏了，冒着烟和水雾。

凯文哆嗦了一下，好像那砸到了他。

他只来得及重新套上那件T恤，现在他为那个选择后悔万分——它极度吸水，之前溅上的血液被它吃得一干二净，然后再被布料之下凯文的鳃尝上两口。

他能感觉到死者的血液正游过他的鳃丝，被工工整整地过滤后，为他此刻的呼吸负责。

凯文很不喜欢这种感觉。

他甚至来不及看清楚约翰是怎么一下子解决了那八个身强体壮、经过训练的成年人。

凯文记得房间因为尸体而显得逼仄起来。而约翰只是轻轻地推了他们几下，就像揉皱几张彩纸。他们折断时发出的声音也像纸。

约翰干得沉着冷静，在门被打开之前，他还有心思把那毛毯抛给凯文保管。

血从天花板上滴下来，一场粘稠的雨。约翰拿过他的毛毯擦擦脸。他儿童广告般的小脸重新抬起，像在雨天晚归的孩子一样兴奋。

走廊里空无一人。他们浑身是血地前行。约翰要求凯文往前走，他的蓝眼睛在暗红色的警报灯下熠熠生辉。

“你在害怕吗？”约翰发现凯文不肯动。他不解地绕着凯文飞了两圈，歪着头看他：“我会保护你的，你知道。”

可能约翰身上的血让他头一次没什么说服力。凯文感觉那张申请表已经快被分解成尿液流出来了。

“我需要你活着。”约翰清清嗓子，换了一种说法。“你可以在海上死，但不是现在。”

他真的尽力了。约翰拿出他从未拥有过的耐心面对凯文。而凯文似乎没有一点感激之心。

但凯文安静了很多，在约翰融穿第三层墙之后。

看着凯文，约翰感到一种朦胧的孤独。

他明白这里只有他说了算。即使博士来，也只有他说了算。无论是凯文还是任何人都做不了什么有用的事。他活在一群废物里。他不知道他以后是否还要继续这样生活。他不知道他的出逃能否改变这种情况。

他们从一处边墙突破出去，铁丝网在约翰的目光下被还原成滚烫的意大利面。

凯文不需要他说什么就开始奔跑，这很好。约翰想起他在视频里看见过的猎犬。不过凯文要比那个逊多了。

他们穿过一片丛林，挡路的树木被约翰悉数破坏。阳光随着树冠的倾塌而直射下来，每一处苔藓都新鲜。

约翰的速度变慢了，他的注意力被他见到的一切夺取。偶尔发出像第一次进植物园的男孩一样的笑声。

“我更喜欢它们。”约翰宣布。“它们比人更坚固，而且没有那么多水。”他着迷地伸手去摸树枝的断面，然后展示给凯文。

凯文还是说不出话。这不影响约翰的心情。他感到一阵膨胀，越发觉得自己做出了正确的选择。而这仅仅只是三层金属墙之外的世界。

直升机在他们头顶的天空出现。游览被迫告一段落。

约翰不情愿地往前直冲了一段距离，最后索性抱起凯文爬升高度，然后猛地俯冲下去。

一名十岁的超级儿童抱着一名十六岁的青少年。《壁橱里的怪物》最后一幕也许正是向此刻致敬。

凯文身上黏糊糊的。约翰的手指打滑几次以后，他终于开始说话。

“我要死了！”他在半空中哭叫着。“我还什么都没——”

“他们不会做什么的。”约翰好笑地俯视着他。额前的金发被风吹起，脸上溅的血已经干了。他看起来像一个吃多了巧克力派的男孩。“他们想要我。只是不想要你。只有我要你。”

约翰说得心不在焉，他知道博士就在直升机上，心跳平稳，用舌头玩着薄荷糖。也许他在想为什么他会输给他的孩子。这让约翰很愉快。

一个惊喜。约翰想。他看见悬崖的边缘，海浪轰鸣，直升机比起这一切不过是只蜜蜂。

“我要你跳下去，凯文。”约翰说。“然后带我游走。希望你有你说的那么厉害。”

“不，不！我没有——”

约翰松手了。

他注视着凯文砸在水面上，尔后沉了下去。

也许凯文并不真的那么会游泳。他阴郁地想。如果是那样的话，在被博士弄回去之前，他要再把他捞出来，然后瞄准礁石。就这么办。

他数到三个密西西比。

凯文的脑袋重新出现。他低头在水中翻找一会，捞起那条毛毯。然后，他抬头征询地看向约翰。

约翰控制不住地笑出了声。他对直升机行了一个严谨的海军礼，然后一头扎了下去。

——

“你刚才说，我们在哪里？”

约翰把玩一块贝壳，低头研究上面的纹路。他的衣服已经干了大半，血迹看起来像他刚从陶艺课回来，无伤大雅。

“呃，我家附近。”凯文回答。他把泡皱的零钱放进收银机里，然后笨手笨脚地用机器给约翰冲奶昔。

约翰没拒绝他。他第一步就吃掉了上面的装饰性水果，然后因为古怪的口味皱起眉头。“你认为这里安全吗？”

凯文左右环视一圈。现在是旅游淡季，沙滩上没几个人。气温已经开始凉了起来。

“挺安全的。”他迟疑着回答。“很少有什么事发生，人们都很虔诚，比如我父母——”

约翰把贝壳掰成两半。凯文噤声。

“在所有的地方中，你选了这里？”约翰看着他。“你到底有什么问题？”他跳下吧台，奶昔喝了一半。“你觉得他们不会找过来吗？”

凯文没说话。他低头看着吧台内这里原本主人的尸体，努力把他塞进食品柜里。他的胃是空的，因此不会呕吐。

“我很小的时候他就在这里了。”凯文说。“没人讨厌他。”

约翰从货架上拿下一副儿童太阳镜，给自己戴上。他透过镜片直视太阳，很快又觉得无聊。“你想让我们被抓住吗，凯文？”

凯文看着他。

“也许这是最好的。”他解释道。“你对他们很重要，所以他们现在应该很着急……”

“然后你认为，你把我弄回去，他们会对你很感激？”

约翰把太阳镜推到额前，露出他的眼睛。“才不会呢，凯文。你也会被塞到柜子里去的。”

他笑得眼睛都眯了起来。“你完蛋了。”

凯文感到世界末日正在阳光下发生。

“我选你是因为你会游泳。”约翰看了一眼大海。“你知道我能做什么，对吧？我不会在那里待到——他这么老。”他指指尸体。“你应该带着我逃跑然后确保我的安全，这样我才能确保你的。”

他看起来很真诚。“我不想伤害你，凯文。别耍花招。”

凯文发现自己正在习惯来自约翰的威胁。也许他根本就不该信任那些人——不管是博士还是玛德琳，或者那个清洁工，他们压根不会在乎他。他们把他丢给约翰，然后对他不闻不问，任由他被一个十岁的孩子要挟到现在。

一个想法击中了他：他们也许都没有他了解约翰。他们知道约翰的危险，但从未把他当做孩子看待。可能这就是为什么约翰说话的语气很少像个真正的孩子——他没有参照物，只能一味模仿身边人的做法，最终学成一个满嘴大人语气的十岁恶魔。

有一瞬间，凯文有点同情约翰。只有在约翰面前，他可以得到一点真正的优越感——他被同伴欺侮过、歧视过、伤害过。但这些的前提都是“同伴”。被排挤的前提是有这样一个盼望进入的群体。可是约翰从来没有这个。约翰没有捡过一条濒死的金鱼然后和它成为朋友。

约翰只有凯文。

凯文再开口时，语气温和了很多。“所以，你喜欢大海吗？我和一些鱼做了朋友，我们可以——”

“你的朋友又脏又臭。”约翰回答。“带我去你家，我要洗澡。”


	6. Chapter 6

凯文打开门之前，其实隐约有点期待约翰对他的住所发表一点意见。哪怕表示好奇也行。

这么说可能很奇怪——约翰是凯文唯一带回家过的人类。……或者超级人类。不管是哪一种都比鱼听起来酷多了。

凯文住在父母之前出租的一处小公寓里。这个暑假他本来应该去冰淇淋店打零工，然后抱着一点能约到新转学过来的女生（本地女孩从来对他不感兴趣）的希望度日。那样夏天结束时，凯文至少还能收获一个暑假的免费空调和大约二十个试吃名额。

但他偏不这么做。他犯蠢了。凯文以为他可以从畸形儿蜕变成某个超级英雄情景喜剧男主角，然而现在他浑身是血，成了窃取政府财产之类的反派角色。

他边开门边自怨自艾。约翰走进室内，看见地上丢的脏衣服和零食包装袋后，不加掩饰地换成了飘浮。

让凯文失望的是，约翰什么都没问。他收集的鱼类图鉴和《自然》杂志封面完全没激起男孩的兴趣。小杀人犯拖着血迹斑斑的毛毯，轻轻松松越过了他平凡日常的一切，消失在浴室里。

凯文摔在沙发上，靠背上堆着的衣物砸下来，铺了他满头满脸。

他感到一阵怀念。

无数次他眨眼，除了把溅到眼睛里的血液排出去以外，还寄希望于这只是一场失败的春梦。他不用为任何谋杀负责，也没有异能者在他的浴室洗澡。现在他回到了他安全的小窝，像每次一样疲惫至极地把自己丢在软垫上，但一切都不一样了。

凯文打开电视。新闻里播送了一场小型海底地震，两名议员在演播室吵架。

他换了几个台，意识到他在找约翰和自己。

但什么也没有。世界照常运作。好像那个偏远岛屿上的秘密基地，那些堆在一个儿童卧室里的尸体，墙面上残缺的豁口……通通没有存在过。他和约翰被现实抛弃，成为彼此唯一的见证人。

这想法令他不寒而栗。

约翰飞出浴室，身上套着他的海洋馆纪念T恤。金发湿漉漉地贴在额头上，睫毛上也滴着水。他嘴唇红润，面容洁净，牙齿整齐，赤着脚在这一屋子的垃圾上方巡视，像新神在俯视一片田野。

凯文呆呆地看着他。约翰的嘴唇动了几下，他开始说话，显然很兴奋。

“……你必须带我去看，你明白吗？”他说。

“看什么？”

约翰抠下冰箱贴上海豚的眼珠。“一切。”

凯文叫了外卖，他们坐在一起吃了一会披萨。电视里放着自然频道。

“你为什么要杀了他？”凯文问出来时有一种呕吐的快感。“我告诉你了，他是个好人。”

约翰吮着手指上的番茄酱。

“我忘了。”他过了一会回答，有点不解地看了一眼凯文。“你一直在想这个？”

“没有，只是……我很小就认识他了。他一直在那。”

“你们是朋友？”约翰坐得离凯文近了一些。

凯文摇摇头。“我想不是。但——”

“你也有点不错的能力。”

电视里的虎鲸张开巨口。约翰吃饱了，在沙发上蜷曲起来，脑袋枕在凯文的腿上。他打了个哈欠，半干的金发在凯文的短裤上留下湿润的痕迹。“你可以带我游走，和鱼唱歌——”

“——是说话，我可以和鱼……”

“也许博士有哪天也会找上你。”约翰说。“到时候你就不能吃披萨了。”他的蓝眼睛看着凯文。“你会住在我那个房间，永远住下去。到时候你怎么办呢？”

电视屏幕里的海水散发出浅绿色的光芒。

“我会…寻求帮助。”凯文没有底气地回答。“但可能那里更好，我是说，他们应该比我更了解我的能力，知道能用它做什么。那么多人都围着你转，约翰。你对他们很重要。”

“你怎么做到的？”约翰沉默了一会，困惑地开口。“就这么对我撒谎，凯文。你怎么做到的？”

他脸颊枕着的肌肉绷紧了。

凯文现在看起来很可笑。约翰想象他也那样对待凯文。弄碎他，撕裂他，丢弃他，然后继续住在他的房子里。他看过他是怎么点外卖的，也知道怎样打开电视。看起来不难。他可以烧掉凯文剩下的部分，把这里变成他自己的国度。

但他真的很好奇。他的好奇甚至压过了他的怒气。约翰认定他给了凯文无法比拟的优待，却只向凯文索取了最少最少的东西。他不能理解为什么凯文仍然选择撒谎。

“……我没有。”凯文嗫嚅着。他看向约翰，发现自己已经输了。

“你很危险。”凯文说。也许再施舍给他十六年的话，他能找到更聪明的办法说出这些。“你能做那些——你一直在杀人，约翰。”

约翰坐起身，一眨不眨地看着凯文。

“你好像对这些都无所谓。…需要有人告诉你该怎么做才对。你不能随便那样对别人。”

“就这些？”

“我想是这样的。”

约翰沉默了相当久的时间。他用那条毛毯擦拭自己的头发，上面的血迹仍然没有被清洗干净。凯文不敢看他。

“你觉得博士比你更适合照顾我吗？”约翰问。凯文低着头，看着约翰的小腿踢着他的茶几。一时间，似乎他身边只是一个普通男孩，那个从双眼中射出光线、轻轻一推就能杀死所有人的怪物从未出现过。

这样的幻想给了他勇气。凯文点点头。

“但博士是我认识最久的人。”约翰的目光落在凯文脸上。“他好像一直都在。你明白吗？就像，呃，那个海滩上卖奶昔的人。”

他不以为然地耸耸肩膀。

“问题在于，凯文，”约翰不知道自己此刻听起来正像博士。“如果他应该告诉我‘该做什么’，他不应该早就做完了吗？”

凯文迷茫地看着他。约翰感到一阵烦躁。他后悔对凯文解释这些了。

“他没阻止过我。”约翰靠在沙发上。“我做那些事的时候，他边看边吃糖。”

一股陌生的酸涩感出现在约翰的胸口附近。他的牙齿因为这股酸涩感而咬合在一起，约翰莫名其妙地打了个寒战。他根本不冷。

“你就没什么想说的吗？”他把凯文刚刚拿起来的杯子拍飞到客厅的另一边。

“……我不知道这些。”凯文结巴着。“我很抱歉。”

他看过去一眼，塑料杯子牢牢嵌在墙上。裂纹一路爬上天花板。

约翰已经起身，他把毛毯裹在自己身上，那些暗红色的污渍参差不齐地披在他身后。他仍然飘浮着，显然心烦意乱。

“他故意的。”约翰喘着粗气。“他想看我杀人。他想看我杀掉你，第一天就是。这样他就可以用他自己找的那些代替你。你对他什么都不是，凯文。”

“但你没-没-没杀我。”凯文说。

约翰又不说话了。他像一个已经苏醒的末日机器人一样，在房间里四处巡逻。

博士的话重新出现在他脑海里。“这是你可以做到的事，约翰。”

约翰讨厌这种情况发生。

他没告诉过凯文，他在更小的时候就融穿过那扇门，独自一人走完了那段漫长无比的走廊，发现博士在电梯门口等他。

他那时还不懂分辨生死，一颗乳牙刚刚掉落。约翰舔着嘴里的伤口，抬头看着博士，满脸欣喜，以为可以得到奖励——是啊，他只是很高兴自己主动找到了博士，终于不需要再等待后者出现在他的房间里了。

但博士没有给他同样的笑容。他只是看着约翰。

你只能在你的房间里玩，约翰。他说。

约翰就这样自己回去了。他现在难以想通这是为什么。那时博士脸上的表情中有什么永恒地伤到了他。此后每次他再有离开房间的念头，博士的神情就会再次出现。

约翰有时希望他的记忆是一个具体的人。因为他可以杀死一个人，让他不再说话，永远安静下去。

“你逃跑是为了不再杀人？”凯文发出一点声音，不知道自己已经缩到了沙发的角落里。

约翰回过神来。

“当然不。”他用看白痴的目光扫过凯文。“我不想只杀他丢给我的那些。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含部分儿童色情暗示，酌情观看。

凯文走在沙滩上。涨潮了。他满怀欣喜地弯下腰去触摸海水，却发现浪潮本身由无数银色的小鱼尸体组成。

“如果我是你，我会迟一点再开始哭。”那条摩根·弗里曼金鱼说。

凯文回过头去。他的金鱼朋友变得硕大无比，它搁浅在海滩上，鱼尾摆动着，扬起一阵沙雾。

他走近他的朋友，看着鳞片上自己的倒影。

“你觉得我要有麻烦了吗？”凯文开口，发现自己的声音只有十三岁。

金鱼硕大的眼珠望着他。它不再盲了，看上去睿智而忧愁。“你总是有麻烦的，凯文。这就是活着。”

“我知道。”凯文说。落日像牙科手术台上的顶灯。“我只想让这一切都结束。”

金鱼沉默几秒。“你听起来像我们刚见到时的我。”它叹息。“我总有一天会没有东西可以教你的，凯文。”

凯文睁开眼睛，他险些掉下沙发。天花板上的裂纹似乎还在延展。

记忆回到他的四肢百骸里：约翰自顾自去了他的卧室睡下，他回到客厅喝了点啤酒，没起到多大的安抚效果，然后他对着成人频道的广告撸了一发。它们总是不露出关键部位，让凯文很挫败。

电视进入休眠状态，他摸索到遥控器关了它。房间里一下子充满了古怪的静电感。

凯文起身，收拾沙发上的披萨盒与纸巾。提着垃圾袋经过主卧时，他犹豫了一下，还是丢下袋子，然后轻轻推开门。

约翰没有拉上窗帘，窗户同样大开着。夜风随着门被打开而顺利穿过整个房间。

小小的杀人机器趴在床垫上，手里攥着他血迹模糊的毛毯。

月光下，约翰的金发显得神圣。他像儿童电影的主角，正在印第安人的营地酣然睡着，而族长的女儿为他彻夜守候。

也许这就是一个机会。凯文愣愣地看着睡着的男孩。现在还来得及。你知道他长大会成为什么样子。你知道没有人可以阻止他。他会如他所愿地杀人、抢夺不属于他的一切，稍不如意就将那个给八岁的你一杯免费奶昔的好人撕成两半。

而他没弄伤过你。一次都没有。

弱者会认为这是仁慈。但你知道他没有仁慈。他是个他妈的末日机器。

英雄的定义是什么？拯救更多的人吗？你知道他可以煮沸一片海洋，然后邀请你吃鱼子酱。也许等他到你这么大的时候，他会飞过一座燃烧的城市，消防车在他脚下一辆辆飞驰而过。

他信任你。这是他身上唯一一点像个小屁孩的地方。他信任你，因为他认定你不会对他做什么。他胆敢在你的床上放心入睡。

你会被感激的。在你造福了全人类之后。

凯文走近约翰，他努力不发出声音。男孩的后背微微起伏。

凯文伸出手，轻轻压在约翰的后颈处。男孩的温度传了过来。

他发现他根本不知道该怎么做才能杀了约翰。

这荒谬得让他想笑。凯文在那漫长的犹豫中从未考虑过这一点。他忘了约翰不可能被伤害。博士没有给他的小阿喀琉斯留下任何弱点。

最终，凯文试图从约翰手里拿走那条毛毯。上面有血的部分已经结了块。

约翰小小的手指攥紧了。凯文费了番力气才将它弄下来。

然后他离开卧室，在浴室里清洗那条毛毯。橘红色的水淌下水槽。现在约翰的毛毯闻起来像薰衣草和海盐，而不是消毒水的味道。

“谢谢你。”

凯文吓了一大跳。手上那件约翰血迹斑斑的白色儿童衫掉在了池底。他笨手笨脚地去捡，扭头看见约翰站在门口，光脚踩在地砖上。

约翰身上有什么不太一样了。凯文不安地掂量着自己即将出口的话。

“你醒了？从什么时候……”

“我知道你来过，凯文。”约翰一步步走向他。他的脸颊红扑扑的，笑容讨人喜欢地露出两颗虎牙。“你看着我睡觉，然后洗我的衣服。”

他知道了。他知道了。他知道了。

凯文的大脑在尖叫。这就是他见到的最后画面吗？——末日逐步逼近，露出天使般的笑容。接下来那双眼睛就会射出光线，他跳动了十六年的心脏提早退休。他要去见他的金鱼了。那个梦是个预兆。他该想到的。他以为他是谁，能杀死约翰？

“你不太舒服吗？”约翰已经走到他身前。

“不是你想的那样，约翰，我只是……”

约翰抱住了他。

没有用力，男孩的手臂松松地环在凯文腰上。他的脸颊贴在凯文的腹部，依恋地蹭了蹭。

“别害怕。”约翰说。“我明白你想做什么的。凯文。你想做什么都可以。”

凯文低下头，男孩的眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。

“我需要你，拜托。”约翰压低了声音，像诉说一个秘密。凯文有一种不好的感觉。

“你该继续睡了。”凯文说。他不知道自己哪里来的底气对约翰这样说话。

“不。”约翰坚决地说。“让我再和你待一会。就一会。”他补充道。“你知道你想要我这么做。”

男孩拉扯一条布带，把它解开。凯文意识到那是自己的运动短裤拉绳。

凯文一把推开了约翰。那件湿漉漉的儿童衫砸在地上。

“你干什么？！”凯文的声音都变了。

约翰被他推得后退两步。男孩眨了眨眼睛，似乎完全没有生气。“你希望我先脱吗？”

“谁教你做——做这些？”凯文颤抖着去捡那件衣服，他怎么都办不到。

约翰帮了他。他把那件衣服捡起来，费力地捧给凯文。

“没有谁。”他说。“凯文，你太紧张了。我以为你喜欢这个的。你见到我那天就喜欢我，对不对？”

凯文没接。约翰自己踮起脚尖，把它丢到水池里。

“你想到的我都会。”男孩说。“你那么好，凯文，你值得这个的。”

门外传来一声闷响。

凯文如获大赦，横跨一步越过约翰，打算去看看怎么回事。

一只小手抓住他的衣角。

当凯文回过头去，打算重新拒绝一次约翰时，吃惊地发现那只小手上的皮肤像烫伤一般翻滚、膨胀。这变化沿着手腕，一直往上到约翰的短袖袖口。

一个显然有严重体重问题的胖男孩站在约翰的位置，看着凯文。他眼里全是泪。

“对不起。”他哭着说。“我太疼了。实在太疼了。他们让我拖住你……我只能维持这么久。别告诉他们，求你了。对不起。”

凯文推开那陌生的胖男孩，飞奔出浴室。卧室虚掩的门里一片红光。

他打开那扇门，发现连带着窗户的那面墙都消失了，钢筋光溜溜地露在外面。一架直升机悬停在窗外。

约翰飘浮在空中，眼中的光线刚刚冷却下来。

“我刚才以为你死了。”蓝眼睛的正版男孩惊讶地说，脸上露出欣喜之色。“哦对，你的额头上有个红点。”

话音刚落，约翰扭过头去。凯文闭上眼睛。热浪铺在他脸上。

“现在没了。”约翰说。“你见到我的毛毯了吗？”

客厅门口传来撞击与断裂的声音。脚步声。

“在浴室。”凯文说。他居然没结巴。“我想帮你洗洗。还有你的衣服。”

约翰耸耸肩膀。“拿上那个。衣服就算了。”

他们一起走出卧室。约翰以凯文看不清楚的速度处理那些士兵与枪支。凯文径直走向浴室。

他从毛巾架上拿下毛毯，会变形的胖男孩缩在洗手池下方，肥嘟嘟的手抱着膝盖。

他们对视。凯文感到自己好像应该说些什么。

“不是你的错。”他最终说。

说完这个，他抱着毛毯离开浴室，没忘记关灯。约翰在客厅等他，显然已经不耐烦了。

“我得想办法弄双手套。”男孩厌恶地看着自己手上的内脏碎片。“太恶心了。”

警笛声隐约传来。黎明降临。

我客厅里飘着一个十岁的杀人犯，而浴室里有一个认为我是恋童癖的变形怪。凯文想道。我居然还在呼吸。

“我们该去哪？”约翰不耐烦地飘过来，在凯文的衣服上擦手。“算了，路上告诉我吧。”


	8. Chapter 8

“他没来。”约翰咕哝道。

直升机的尸体在他们身后的海面上下沉。被螺旋桨切碎的银色飞鱼尸体四下喷射，鱼鳞如雪片飞散。

凯文忘记了哀悼。波浪猩红，爬行如一张昂贵的地毯。

约翰仍然横抱着他，像搬运一件麻烦的货物。他们相依为命，一个怪物抱紧另一个。

“我们应该跟着洋流走。”凯文说。

但约翰不死心，他抱着凯文，又在海面上梭巡了好几圈。“也许他会来的。再等等。”

凯文以为自己出现了幻听。“你想等追兵过来？”

“博士没来。这很严重。”约翰看起来头一次如此不安。“他应该看到这些的，凯文，他不该——不该对我缺席。”

“但——”

“再发出一点声音我就把你焊进直升机里然后点燃油箱。”

可能是凯文的错觉。他觉得约翰好像快哭了。因此他噤声，并且努力让自己和毛毯加起来没有那么重。

日光直射，海面像无数镜子的碎片，切割下沉的死者。

他们降落在一个小岛上。凯文觉得它像假的，像某种电影的布景，供那些失意的反派在此消沉，等待超级英雄把他们从蛮荒中拯救回人世，丢进监狱。

约翰焦躁不已，那条毛毯已经快要不能安抚他了。“你觉得他在干嘛？”他问凯文。“我跑了。没人值得他留在那个地方。他能在干嘛？”

凯文想起那个让他浑身不适的胖男孩。“也许有别的孩子……”

“没有。”约翰断然抢白。他凑近凯文，凶狠地盯着他。“没了我，他什么都没有。”

一段沉默。

“你想让他来吗？”凯文轻声问。

约翰抱着他的毛毯坐在沙滩上。他抬起头看向天空，似乎有所期待。

“我不该选你的，凯文。”他说。“任何人都比你更适合这个。你毁了我的出行。这是你的错。”

约翰看着凯文。“如果我选的不是你，也许他会来的。”

凯文一时不知道该说什么。他想道歉，但不知道该为什么道歉。他看得出约翰有些难过，并且如果他指出这一点，约翰会开始生气。他不想看见约翰生气，尤其他是唯一的撒气对象时。

“我去弄点吃的。这里有椰子。你喜欢椰子吗？”

约翰坐起身，被晒得滚烫的细沙从他身上洒落。

“不。”他说。“我要回去。”

凯文愣了一会。时间好像跟着他静止了。一股陌生的感觉在他胃里聚集。“回哪里？”

“你知道回哪里。”约翰心不在焉地回答。“回那个房间。反正我可以随时出来。”他顿了顿。“我可以飞。我一开始就不需要你。”

他瞥了一眼凯文。“你自由了。”

“不行。”凯文说。

他就这么说出来了。他忘记他不能对约翰说这样的话。忘记了他不能激怒约翰。忘记约翰随时可以杀了他。不，不全是忘记——他不在乎了。

凯文惊恐地发现他自己正怒不可遏。

“不行？”约翰惊讶地重复了一遍。他飘到凯文面前，凯文发现他只是个愤怒的十岁男孩。

“你求着我放了你，记得吗？你还找他们填了那张申请表。”约翰慢吞吞地说。“你根本不在乎我。你只想顾着你自己逃跑。你躲在浴室里，寄希望于他们杀了我，而你不用看着。”

“我以为我们是朋友。”凯文说。他的声音很大，他从来没有大声说过话。“我们在一起很开心，而且——”

他本来以为他根本说不完这句话，约翰一定会打断他，也许就这么杀了他。但约翰没有。

“——而且你只是生气博士不在乎你。”

约翰的眼睛红了起来。

凯文怕得要命，但他的舌头还在说话。并且越来越连贯。

“但他本来就不关心你。他连我都愿意招进来……他不在乎你的到什么样的照顾，我想。你也不应该在乎他。”

他闭上眼睛，想象光线把自己射个对穿的样子。他们说脑子没有痛觉神经，可能一瞬间就结束了。

凯文等了几秒钟，什么都没有发生。

“你以为你知道什么？”约翰轻声说。他眼睛里的红光熄灭了，落日一样的颓丧神采出现在男孩的脸上。

他们又沉默了一段时间。凯文像他自己说的那样弄了点椰子。约翰看着他忙来忙去。

“我知道你在担心什么。”约翰说。“他们会来找你然后让你消失。你不想那样。”

凯文张着嘴巴。事实上，他从未想过这一点。约翰靠近他，伸出小手摸摸他的头顶。

“我可以帮你，凯文。”他说。“我知道怎样让你不疼。”

凯文望着约翰。他知道男孩是认真的。

“你不用谢。”约翰大度地说。

凯文没忍住笑了出来。他双手捂住脸，手指用力压着自己的眼珠，直到视野内的嫩红色变成刺耳的柠檬黄与晕开的翠绿。他刚刚打开的椰子骨碌碌滚开一段距离，那些珍贵的水淌了一条痕迹出来。凯文不在乎了。

“你要杀死我了。”他说。“我还要说谢谢。”

“在其他人之前，是的。”约翰耐心地回答。“我说了你不用道谢。”

凯文拿开自己的手，他发现自己哭了一点。为什么人总是为自己流出的液体而感到耻辱呢？无论是眼泪、尿液还是一个怪胎鳃里分泌出来的东西？

“我能说点什么吗？”他听见自己说。

约翰点点头。

凯文看了一眼约翰身后，太阳开始西沉，金色的波涛温柔地吻着沙滩。他看了好久，希望能记住这一幕。然后他开口了。

“你是个懦夫。”他说。“你以为你能逃走，但你总是会自己回去。要我说，你被外面的世界吓坏了。你需要我。你害怕大海，所以你需要我。你不知道大海为什么会存在，你能看见鱼群，但你不知道它们在说什么。你一直都在不停地错过东西，不管是披萨还是电视节目。你怪在博士身上因为你自己很害怕负责。但这是你自己的错，约翰。你根本不想逃离那里，你只想让博士来找你，表示他很在乎你，就像这是一次离家出走。而有些人——我——要为之而死。你和博士都一样。你们这些自私的操蛋家伙。你们都一样。因此你也会长成他那个样子。你知道总有一天你会毁掉这个世界，而你根本就不想了解它。我很后悔认识了你。我更后悔试图和你做朋友。”

这下他要把我的尸体撕成烟花了。凯文喘着气想道。如果他能做到的话。

加油啊，凯文。这是人类的福祉。

夕阳在约翰身后鲜红地振动。男孩的脸蛋在阴影中，凯文连那双漂亮的蓝眼睛都看不清楚。

约翰这时是什么表情呢？男孩只是越升越高，越升越高。

在那双隐没在阴影中的眼睛射出热视线前，大海如同圣经里那样左右分开，裸露出它伟大的造物之一。

那生物身长六点七米，重五吨，有令人震惊的咬合能力——这是海洋馆与训练基地对它的描述。在凯文的世界里，它只是一句从水下传来的，像黄金年代的好莱坞男星的声音：“你确定要这么办吗？”

凯文只需要默许。

虎鲸似乎十分轻松地叼住了约翰的小腿，然后是男孩的全部身体。接着，它砸回水面，拖着它的战利品，打算回到某个海水比玻璃还蓝的地方。这对它来说只是举手之劳。它想让凯文开心。

虎鲸不是第一次做这件事。它驾轻就熟。在它两岁时，一群人捉住了它，把它浑身上下涂满油脂，为了能够把它塞在干燥的船舱里卖到海洋世界。它十岁时就伙同两名更年长的鲸鱼一起咬死了一位年轻的潜水员。它至今仍然记得她红色的头发在水里铺散开的样子，以及她渺小而惊诧的目光。十八岁时，它遇到了一个偷偷闯进动物园的醉鬼。他趴在栏杆上，于是它引诱他下水来。它在他面前跃起，讨好地喷射水花，顶那些塑料球，让他欢心。最后那醉鬼跳进了水里。它允许他和自己游了一会，然后咬着他的腿将他拽进池底。它看着他窒息。气泡从那人类的嘴里四散逃出，他和那名潜水员不同，他眼中有一种被背叛了的神情。这让它感到很新鲜。它又和尸体玩了一整夜，直到清晨，尸体才被捞走。二十九岁那年，它对一名女训练员故技重施，可惜这次被看见了。人类总是变得越来越聪明。凯文听见了它的抱怨，偷偷告诉它他们打算把它廉价卖到日本，那里有人想吃它的肉。然后凯文毁掉了那艘船，他们一起看着那些人在水中挣扎。“我仍然恨你，恨你们所有人。”它对凯文说。“但我欠你一次。”

这就是那一次。

凯文要他其中一个连环杀人犯朋友杀了另一个。

虎鲸消失在水面上，没有什么东西遮挡着凯文面前的夕阳了。凯文呼吸了一次。两次。

水下有什么剧烈地震动了一下。两下。

然后是仿佛一整个世纪的安静。

一点泡沫浮上来。水从某个中心点开始，一点一点变红了。沙子也被染红。强烈的腥味传来。

约翰从水底直冲上来。他身上的血在回来的路上洗掉了大半。男孩的眼睛还冒着红光。

一架直升机，一队警卫，一条鲸鱼，对他来说没有任何区别。

那么下一个就是我了。凯文想。这下总该轮到我了。

约翰没靠近他。他只是降下了一点高度，确保约翰听得见他说话。

“你是故意的。”凯文听见男孩说。“但我原谅你。因为你太弱了。”

约翰抹了一把脸。凯文能看见他的表情了。他正露出一个笑容。

“刚才很好玩。”

说完这句话以后，男孩存在过的位置炸出一个音爆。约翰走了。

夕阳照样下落，凯文后退几步，离他朋友的血远一些，然后他去摘第二个椰子。

我也要回去。他想。我要回去然后联系保险公司，会有人赔的。然后我要找个新的地方住。换掉姓氏。

至于约翰，他再也不会，再也不会，再也不会见到约翰了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. 如果大家对虎鲸的部分感兴趣，可以去看看杀人鲸纪录片《黑鱼》。


	9. Chapter 9

约翰睁开眼睛。

他下意识地伸手抓握一把。柔顺的布料发出沙沙的声音。房间四角的感应灯亮了起来。如果他起身拉开窗帘，会发现屋内的光亮比刚刚升起的太阳更低一些，保护他那双比金刚石还难以受伤的眼睛。

当他们问约翰他想要什么样的房间时，他还在试穿那套制服。设计师光看着他戴上手套就湿了。

他故意飘过去和她说话，从她仰望的目光中品尝到一种撕裂的痛苦。

那是一种怎样的感觉？她看着他，深知这是自己存在于人世间的最高点。当她这张平平无奇的脸上爬满皱纹，当白发被她挽起在脑后，她还会对她的猫谈起她在此刻见到的——掌管未来的神明向她垂下目光，身上穿着她缝制的盔甲。他英俊而令人畏惧，而她分不清哪一点让她更着迷。

这就是了。最高点。从此以后，她的人生将被用于回味这一刻。约翰兴趣缺缺地看着她皮肤下，嫩红色的肺努力提供呼吸。她血汁充沛，子宫健康。他需要那么做吗？约翰丈量着。他完全可以，不会有人阻止他。她会欢迎他，笨拙地迎合他的欲望，每一秒都幸福得快要死去。

当然，也有可能他会像前几次一样，不小心捏碎她的肾脏，或者直接射穿她的子宫。她会说，约翰，我肚子里好暖和。而他看着血液淹没她的脏器。但他不会停下。没有人可以让他停下。她可以哭叫，哀嚎，但他会继续。然后有某个时刻，她会开始问她究竟做错了什么，就好像他是命运为她准备的惩罚。这往往会激怒约翰。有时他会一直做下去，直到他无法再辨认她。

最后，他处理掉她，地球继续转动。她在某处腐烂，因此他不爱踩在地面上。

“你的决策很重要，约翰。”玛德琳还在门口等待。她的目光不带任何评判意味地扫过约翰和服装设计师。“我们会按照你的要求订做房间。”

约翰抬起头来。刚刚提起的兴趣迅速消失。他落在地上，走向门口。玛德琳耐心地露出一个微笑。他已经忘记了设计师的相貌。

“唔。”他哼了一声，耸耸肩膀。“大一些吧。”

他们照办了。离开博士之后，约翰每天都感到自己的权力增加了一些。有时他很吃惊会有人那么努力地去讨好他，在他还没有开口威胁他们之前。但他适应得很不错。也许这些聚光灯才是世界欠他的。他证明了自己值得这一切，因此高枕无忧。

他们时常用力过猛。约翰得到了一整层。他有自己的电梯和餐车。他们为他摆放了三张床，四台电视，与看起来和积木没有任何区别的健身器材。墙上贴着墙纸，地砖高雅又简洁，他甚至有一个水晶吊灯。

约翰为此大发脾气。他建议所有参与了室内设计的人全都从十八楼跳下去。然后他把这层楼砸了个稀巴烂，坐在废墟里看新闻。

玛德琳从毁坏的门里钻进来，手里端着一个金属餐盘，但约翰的注意力完全被另一样东西吸引了。玛德琳的小臂上搭着一条颜色暗淡的毛毯。

“真的有人在考虑你的提议，约翰。”她坐在肝脑涂地的沙发上，从餐盘里拿出塑料质地的儿童汤勺，舀了一勺通心粉。“你吓到他们了。”

约翰看着她。她的红指甲掐在那柄淡蓝色小勺上，像几朵假花。

他发现自己没办法专注于那场新闻里的森林大火。

玛德琳拍拍她身边的位置。约翰坐过去。他已经远比她高大。他低下头，张嘴含住她喂来的食物。

“他们以为自己什么都知道。”约翰说。“这里不是他妈的家居城。我会睡在这里的。怎么就没人明白这一点？”

“他们对你一无所知。”玛德琳轻声回答。她身上的香气传来。“让他们更加了解你，正是我们在做的事。更多人会了解你，然后爱上你。你要准备好这个。”第二勺已经送到他嘴边。

于是他沉默，吃下更多。连西蓝花都全吃完了。玛德琳旋开那一小杯玉米粒时，他阻止了她。

“别用勺子。”约翰说。“用手。”

玛德琳没有动。她垂下目光，而约翰的视线还爬在她的颧骨附近。

几秒后，她放下勺子，抬手拢一把她堆在肩膀上的金发。这时，她又重新看向约翰。

约翰在发抖。他浑身都绷紧了。在那套制服里，金刚不坏的肉体紧张得发颤。他盯着玛德琳看，目光远比切开任何东西时都滚烫。

此刻的约翰让玛德琳想起他刚回来时的样子。胆怯、疲惫又渴望关注。博士似乎完全不意外这个结果。他只站在电梯里远远看了约翰一眼，就关上了门。是她领着他回到房间，丢掉他身上那件脏兮兮的印花T恤，帮他洗澡的。

当她的手带着洁净的白色泡沫，抚上男孩的头顶时，约翰哭了。

他一点声音都没发出来。只是在水流下他脸颊时轻轻抽搐着肌肉。世界上最危险的男孩哭起来像个哑巴。

玛德琳二十二岁。她思考别的姑娘会如何应对他的眼泪。她们会惊慌不已，然后生硬地试图抱住他，告诉他一切都会好起来。

而他不会相信这些。他会像每次一样勃然大怒，然后杀了她。

所以她什么也没做。她继续帮他清洗那头金发，血污从里面消失无踪。她清洗这个男孩，就像清洗一只儿童水壶。

当她给约翰擦拭头发时，男孩说话了。

“别走。”他说。

于是她没有走。玛德琳脱下高跟鞋和外套，然后是套裙。她的丝袜挂在浴缸边。约翰看着她做这些。

她赤足踩进温水里，只穿着衬裙，挤在男孩身边，一只胳膊环着他。

十二个小时后，玛德琳·斯提尔威尔得到了感冒与升职。非常，非常彻底的升职。当她在市中心医院醒来时，枕边的花朵上有埃德加的亲笔签名。他祝她早日康复，好参观新的办公室。

窗外的动静打断了他们的对视。一个人飞快地坠下，楼下传来车辆报警器的声音。

模糊的尖叫声。约翰从她指尖抿下一粒玉米。

像每次一样，她欣赏约翰这些脆弱的瞬间，然后拯救他。

神明拯救一切，而她拯救神明。

最终，约翰的房间成为一个纯白的空间。没有家具，没有电器，只有一张单人床摆在整个房间最不引人注意的角落里。地上散落着一些沃特出品的小玩具。

这可是一整层楼。一整层楼的空虚。这就是约翰。

“你会填满它的。”玛德琳说。

约翰摸着他的床单。“答应我一件事。”他看向玛德琳。“那条毛毯。”

“你想要？”

“不。”约翰瞥了一眼玛德琳怀里的毛毯。“帮我扔了它。”

约翰偶尔会梦到一些片段。关于一个胆敢丢下他的人。一个不太明智的选择。一次无聊的出逃。在一些梦里，他最终杀了那个哭着的、长了鳃的怪胎。另一些梦里，他被莫名的黑暗包裹，温暖的腥味吞没了他。仿佛宇宙对他合拢。他用上了他的能力，看见骨架与血管在自己周围延伸。约翰就像回到某个熟悉的地方，他不用再证明任何事，没有博士，没有玛德琳，没有房间。他不用飞也可以漂浮。

有时，像今天这样，当他醒来时，他以为那条毛毯还被他攥在手里。

约翰洗漱然后套上制服。星条旗的改动让他很满意。他踏进电梯，穿过走廊，人们敬畏地让出道路。

他拐了几次，打开一道小门。里面所有人一下子站了起来，他露出笑容，抬起手往下压了压，示意他们保持原状。

在他们面前，一面巨大的单面镜嵌在墙上。另一头只有一张桌子，一名女助理与一台摄影机。

摄影机对面坐着一个手足无措的人。他应该刚理了发，身上套着一件灰色连帽衫。拉链是一只褪色的海豚。

窗外炎炎夏日，在那厚重的布料下，两排鳃裂蠕动着，挤压着，在约翰的注视下赤裸无比。

约翰伸出手，一名主管立刻把自己的耳机让给了他。

“我可以……和鱼说话。”那人听起来有点焦躁，也许是因为他渴了。“这也是为什么我知道它们需要帮助。我希望你们能成立一个基金会，用来——”

约翰把耳机还了回去。

“就要这个。”他说。“我总有权利选我未来的队员和朋友吧？”

那名主管自以为明白了什么。“需要我们把他带过来吗？如果你想……”

“不。”约翰今天心情很不错。“程序走完以后，让他去一趟会议室。一个人。”

他看向那面玻璃。凯文的嘴巴还在动，像海洋馆里那些吐泡泡的小鱼。约翰拍拍主管的肩膀。

“什么都别说。他喜欢惊喜。”

**全文完**


End file.
